


Tell me your name, is it sweet? He said, my boy, it's Dagger

by giurochedadomani



Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: (but I think it’s very harmless), Extortion, Fantasizing with every way one can get out of an awkward conversation, Jealousy, M/M, Men being dramatic for no reason at all, Polyamory, Specially contentious pillow talk, The (very expected) pitfalls of being the least demonstrative partner on Earth, The Mob, The mortifying ordeal of being Primo Nizzuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giurochedadomani/pseuds/giurochedadomani
Summary: “I still don’t know why the fuck you think it’s such a bad idea”.It’ll be easy and fast and welcomingly bloodless, for a change. Primo’s fairly sure about it. He’ll just have to show himself to be very thankful by the dinner’s invitation, very impressed, make signore Mazza feel special, get him talking. While the mayor’s son has taken quite a liking to him as of late, it’s fairly clear that he’s much more enamoured with the sound of his own voice. Primo can convince him to give them the construction contract before the desserts arrive.Primo’s used to weaponize his beauty. Leonardo doesn’t like it at all. Awkward conversations ensue.
Relationships: Leonardo/Primo Nizzuto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Tell me your name, is it sweet? He said, my boy, it's Dagger

“So, you’re going. Tomorrow, I mean”.

It takes a moment for Primo to tear his eyes away from the planes of Leonardo’s back, and more concretely from the reddish mark he’s very pleased to have left on his neck. It takes another moment for him to register what the other’s exactly talking about. He tilts his head back when he does it, lets the smoke out in a sigh. 

“I still don’t know why the fuck you think it’s such a bad idea”. 

It’ll be easy and fast and welcomingly bloodless, for a change. Primo’s fairly sure about it. He’ll just have to show himself to be very thankful by the dinner’s invitation, very impressed, make _signore_ Mazza feel special, get him talking. While the mayor’s son has taken quite a liking to him as of late, it’s fairly clear that he’s much more enamoured with the sound of his own voice. Primo can convince him to give them the construction contract before the desserts arrive. 

He has used the same strategy in the past more times than he cares to count. 

Leonardo pulls his shirt over, and Primo ignores how disappointed it makes him feel seeing him getting dressed. He pulls himself up a little, lights out the cigarette against the ashtray of his nightstand. He centers his frustration on the non committal sound with which Leonardo answers him. 

“You don’t have to coddle me”, he insists. “If I’m being an idiot, I want to know that I’m being an idiot”. At the lack of an answer, he calls him out: “ _Leonardo_ ”. 

“...It’s a clever idea”, Leonardo concedes, despite himself. It makes Primo relax a little, because he knows his ideas are clever, but it’s always. Very nice to hear Leonardo saying so. Besides, it means that _Leonardo’s on board with the plan._ He’s pretty sure he can do about anything as long as he has him at his side. He can work with this. He’s just got to figure out what the other’s reserves are. “I just”, Leonardo continues. It’s baffling to Primo that he’s being so hesitant _with him_ of all people, especially when not even half an hour has passed since he has made him come in quite a spectacular manner with those same hands he’s fumbling with his buttons with. “I think you give the guy too much credit. He might have no actual saying in who takes the contract”. 

“He’s daddy’s boy through and through”, Primo counters, slowly. “He’s not the one signing the contract, that’s true, but if someone can put a nice word on us so the mayor does it, it’s him”, they’ve talked about it, extensively, had decided to approach Mattia Mazza because of that on the first place, in fact: “You know it”. 

Leonardo _clearly_ bites his tongue. It’s still not enough to prevent his… anger? _What?_ From showing when he points out: “You’re assuming that his father values his opinion, that he’s capable of swaying him of all people, and that he’s, I don’t know, going to _remember_ to do so”. 

“You of all people should know that I can make myself pretty unforgettable”, Primo interrupts, very calm on purpose, his usual arrogant grin on his face. He knows that it’s fair, that Leonardo has a point, that he’s pretty much _not_ the most charming person in any given room, and that he more often than not comes off as way too intense if not downright rude. He’s not about to admit it, though. 

It seems to be exactly the wrong thing to say because Leonardo doesn’t rise up to the bait. His shoulders slump and he looks… sad, for some strange reason. 

“A lot of things can happen before we sign the contract”.

_What the fuck does he mean by that_. 

Primo forces himself to set his wounded pride aside, tone down the haughty smile. He wasn’t aiming for this. He doesn’t want Leonardo to leave his house _sad_ after the nice, very pleasant, very satisfying evening they have had. He pulls his legs closer, gesturing the other so he sits down and he gets a better look at his face.

“Look, we’re not getting him on board with the whole plan. We’re just using him as means to an end. You don’t have to like the guy”, he gives a little shrug. “I don’t”. 

Leonardo’s head snaps back to him and— it’s that it? _Fucking really?_

“You think that I actually like him”, Primo says. Leonardo opens his mouth, closes it, frowns, looks away.

Primo doesn’t like Mattia. He thinks he’s very snobbish, in a terribly boring way. But what if he did like him. Would that cloud his judgement, is that what Leonardo is insinuating?

“He’s, ah, younger”, Leonardo says, very quietly, after a beat. 

The implication falls onto Primo like an overflowing cup. Tap, tap, tap and then he sees it clearly. He supposes it does boil down to it. To the fact that Mattia is younger than Leonardo, yes, that he’s also taller, and leaner, and certainly better built, under that stupid, ugly suit two sizes big. That under that ridiculous snobbery he believes himself to be so modern and fashionable. It’s not Primo liking him what bothers Leonardo so much, it’s— “You think that I like him better than you”. 

He snorts, waiting for a punchline that turns very sour when it doesn’t arrive. He reframes the conversations they have had together with the guy, Leonardo’s silences, his clipped tone, his very business like answers. He tries to think back to which moment was the one that made Leonardo believe that he’d change him for anyone, let alone that idiot. How long has he been turning a blind eye on this?

“So, yeah. I just. I wanted to know if you’ll go”, Leonardo tries to circle back.

Primo doesn’t let him. 

“What, exactly, did you want to know? Whether or not I’m going to end up fucking him after the dinner?” 

Leonardo recoils as if slapped, and Primo would feel remorse, he would, but it pisses him off to no end that they are talking in circles, given that this is clearly what the other wants to know. 

“It’s your business”, Leonardo grits out after a moment, in the very same snippy tone he had used in their conversations together with _signore_ Mazza. It stings. He counts Leonardo in, in whatever the hell he decides to do, every single time. It’s how they work, it’s how all of this works. Does he really think that he’d just go out, spend the night in someone else’s house, without discussing it beforehand with him? Besides, why in hell would he decide to go out with anyone else, especially that idiot of _signore_ Mazza? 

He likes Leonardo. He really, really likes him. 

“So, you’re telling me that you wouldn’t mind. That's what you're saying”. 

“I’m not saying anything”, Leonardo snaps back. And then he catches himself. And then he says something that makes Primo’s stomach twist unpleasantly: “I know that I have no right”. 

Primo is brutally reminded of every single instance that he has seen Leonardo and Regina being intimate with each other through the years, the lingering looks in the middle of rooms, the brief kisses out in the open and feels the familiar, well worn twinge in his chest he hasn’t learned to estinguish yet. He’s allowed to be close, now. He’s very welcomed. Leonardo doesn’t withhold his touches, not with Regina or with him. This is not a competition. Leonardo has made it clear to him, he has said so openly and often and— 

He sighs. 

“I—”, he grunts something that’s halfway to a curse. “I like _you_ ”. Not bad, it doesn’t sit perfectly once it’s out of his mouth, doesn’t quite finish describing what he _means_ by that, but it seems to make Leonardo relax a little, the first time he has done so since the start of the conversation. He’ll take it. “I like the good, and whatever shit you’ve got in your head that ought to be the bad. I’m not going to—”, he hates himself, his life in its entirety, but most of all how painfully hard is to find words for this, “I won’t fuck Mattia. I don’t like the guy, don’t want him that way, and anyway I’m not going to start. Suddenly going out with. Guys. Because it’s not part of the deal, so”, wherever his line of thought was continuing fades in obscurity, given how Leonardo is looking at him. He makes a florid gesture with his hand, hopes that it conveys enough information. 

“The deal”, Leonardo repeats, slowly. Maybe an earthquake could swallow the whole building before Leonardo actually makes him detail what he means by that. Maybe lighting could set his house on fire. “And you’re happy with it? The deal?” 

Primo lets out a breath that he didn’t realize that he was holding when Leonardo doesn’t pick at his words. He observes him, the little smile with which he has asked the question, his dumb salt and pepper curls, still the very mess he has made out of them during sex, how very ridiculous he looks on his bed, with his shirt half undone. He thinks _to hell with the rest, you’re mine_ and nods, slowly. 

The tension bleeds away. Leonardo smiles wider. 

“It’s late”, Primo says, suddenly, because he cannot quite believe that he actually managed to get the whole speech out, but the possibility that Leonardo might still decide to ask some more about it makes him want to fling himself out of a window. He says it before having a clear goal in his mind, his brain taking a moment to catch up. “It’d be better if you showed up in the morning, bring Regina breakfast and all”, it’s what he ends up deciding for. He says it very casually, adamantly ignoring how his heart beats faster when he does it. And, because he wants to highlight it, wants to make it so very clear Leonardo doesn’t have any more doubts about it. “We can go to Alessandro’s café in the morning. Figure something else out”. 

He knows the mayor gets visited by high class prostitutes, has pictures to prove it. He also knows Mattia’s dealer, how much in debt he is. The mayor’s wife is the great mystery in his little family picture, but he also knows that he goes to the beauty salon every Saturday morning like clockwork. They can get that construction contract. One way or the other. 

“That, we can do”, Leonardo agrees. His shirt hits the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is my tumblr](https://giurochedadomani.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
